blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 180
is the 180th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Finral's father sees Ratri defense and considers it the ultimate shield, along with that there is no one in the entire kingdom that can cancel it out. Finral teleports to his father and says that he and his allies will handle it, but Finral's father responds that someone like Finral can't take on someone like Langris. Finral tells his father that it doesn't matter if his the carrier of the Black Bulls or that Langris is the Vice-captain of the Golden Dawn, since the fight that he is having is as the older brother of Langris. Yami tells Finral's father to not look down on their errand boy and tosses him through the portal since he is in the way. Yami also tells Langris's mother, who is wondered about her son, to leave too. Finesse Calmreich tells Finral to come back safely, which Finral replies that he will along with Langris. As Finesse leave, Augustus yells to let him out of this mess first. As Augustus starts to leave, while complaining, the portal is suddenly destroyed by Ratri. Ratri then says that Augustus is not going to leave since he still has to shave him into tiny pieces. Jack comments about how its been awhile since he had fought something worth ripping and launches a spell that manages to cut a hole in the wall behind Augustus. As Augustus falls through the hole, Finral comments about how that was a strange way to get the king to safety. As Jack is excited that Ratri managed to gouged his slashes away, Finral thinks about how Jack has tunnel vision on his enemy. As Ratri gets angry that they are still trying to kill him, and tells them to know their place while preparing a spell. Yami thinks about how Ratri can cast multiple out high level magic, and tells Ratri to give him a frickin break. Ratri replies that it will be instant death if even one of his spells hit, and launches them. As Finral uses one of his spells to counter Ratri's spell, Finral notices that Ratri's spell is more powerful and some will break through. Finral tells Jack and Yami that they will have to dodge the rest, which Jack and Yami each use a spell to dodge Ratri's spell. Yami launches a spell at Ratri, but it is blocked by Ratri's spatial magic. Ratri then counterattacks, but Yami dodges it. Yami thinks about how they will have to break through Ratri's defense in order to get close to him, but Finral isn't powerful enough to do it. Yami also thinks about how this fight can't drag on and will have to end it in an instant. Yami then thinks that they will need Jack blade in order to break through Ratri's defense space. Yami next thinks about how Jack's magic chances itself in order to cut through his opponent's magic. Yami finally thinks about how Jack would take on his opponent's magic in order magic to change, just so for his desire to cut things up. As Jack manages to cut through Ratri's spatial magic, Ratri is shocked by this while Yami comments about how Jack has shown his true self. Jack and Yami then launches spell that manages to break through Ratri's defense, much to Finral's surprise. Ratri then launches a spell that forces Jack and Yami out of the room. Ratri then thinks about how he was shocked that they broke through his defense but it looks like they just came up short with finishing the job. As Ratri attacks Finral, Finral thinks about how he is not able to do anything against his opponent. Finral is then wounded, which Finral thinks about how he can still do something. As Ratri prepares to finish Finral off, Jack and Yami suddenly appear. Ratri manages to figure it out that Finral let himself be wounded, just to bring his allies back into the room. Ratri then thinks about how it is to late and that they will die, which Finral thinks about how he will save his brother with his fellow magic knights. Fights *Finral Roulacase, Yami Sukehiro, and Jack the Ripper vs. Ratri Events *Battle of Clover Castle Magic and Spells used References Navigation